The present invention relates generally to monitoring a user environment, and more particularly to modifying a program based upon changes in the environment of the user.
The world of user applications has evolved recently. Previously, applications were designed for single users with a singular objective. The Internet revolutionized the application industry through providing real team interaction with other users across a global landscape. Further advancements in technology are trending towards higher amounts of connectivity and interaction at every layer. The future of the user interface lies with the evolution of hyper-connectivity and cutting age advancements to keep the user challenged and interested in usage. With the continued growth within the Internet of Things (IoT) industry, applications need to be able to work together in new ways creating more dynamic experiences.